Robby
by broonksa
Summary: A familiar theme but set twenty years after the initial meeting with a new neighbor girl involves Robby Donna and Eric's son. Thanks to ericlovesdonna for her suggestions.


**Robby**

**an:** This story first surfaced in Class of 78 but I felt it deserved its own story especially if I continue to expand it. It centers around Robby, Donna and Eric's eldest son and his meeting a neighbor girl.

**Characters:**

Robert Foreman aka Robby ("Lost in Space" but don't tell Donna) born in Africa on 23 March 1981.

Stephanie aka Stevie ,and Nicole aka Nici Hyde,twins born "early" in Point Place on 25 March 1981.

Betsy Kelso born in 1979 currently fond of saying that she is glad that mummy and daddy made an honest child of her by getting married.

Triplets named Olivia (girl), Oliver (boy) and Danni (girl). born in 25 March 1981 to Laurie and Fez

**Point Place: Fall 1988**

The kids went to Kung Fu and Tai Chi training in the Foremans garden every morning after breakfast and evening before dinner in when Eric and Donna were in town.

When they were away Robby led Tai Chi exercises and always tried to make them more like playtime especially for the younger kids.

There was a honk honk as the school bus announced it's arrival and Robby together with Stevie,Nici and Betsy ran through the kitchen to collect their school bags and lunches with a kiss from Grans (Kitty Foreman) before sprinting for the bus.

As Robby got on the bus the bus driver asked Robby to sit next to a new girl who was looking nervous and take her to the principals office.

"Hi I'm Robby Foreman, the driver asked me to show you to the principals office."

"Hello I'm Betty-Sue Davis I've just moved to Point Place. I saw you running out of the house three doors down from my house."

Robby worked out that she lived next door to mums old house and that meant that they would be next door neighbours when they moved back into their rebuilt and enlarged house.

What Robby saw was a skinny but pretty seven year, nerdy looking with long sandy blond hair and grey/blue eyes girl, who looked very cute to his eyes.

What she saw was a cute good looking strapping seven year old with red hair and green friendly looking eyes.

Robby said "Where do you come from"?

"I'm from Chicago. My parents have just moved here. Was that your sisters I saw getting on the bus with you"?

"No they're not my sisters, they're my cousins more or less." Turning in his seat he introduced Betty-Sue to Stevie and Nici Hyde and to Betsy Kelso saying " thats she's going to be my neighbour once the house has been re-built."

Stevie and Nici looked at each other and both thought that this is the first time Robby has shown any interest in anyone outside their small group so they both checked her out to see what she was wearing and what her hair looked like (remember these are Jackies twins so a fashion check is manditory and inherited from their mother). Both thought so that's what Chicago kids are wearing now, maybe it's time to push mummy for a trip to the Chicago shops. All in all it looked as if Betty-Sue got a conditional approval so they both asked her about school and the shops in Chicago.

Robby took her to the principals office and as she was in the same class he was told to show her the school and take her to class when the bell rang.

By the time the bell rang Robby knew what she liked in music and that she wasn't very good at ball games though she was a good runner.

At lunch Betty-Sue had money for lunch whereas Robby had one of Kitty's overfilled packed lunches so Robby joined his cousins and saved a seat for Betty-Sue.

In the lunch line she was just ahead of a rather large 5th grade neanderthal who, seeing she was new, decided to coerce her into giving him her lunch money.

Looking up Robby saw what was happening and ran to where Betty-Sue was and grabbed the Neanderthal's hand and pulled him around to face him. The boy pulled his hand away and tried to punch Robby who blocked it and swept the boys legs out from under him and walked away holding Betty-Sue's hand, before the canteen staff even realized there was a problem, saying that she could share his lunch as Kitty always packed to much food.

Stevie and Nici look at Robby holding Betty-Sue's hand as they came over and Nici said "it looks like Robby's finally got a friend from outside our group."

"Yeah a scrawny little neighbor girl. "Oh well we had better divi up Kitty's lunches, it looks like some-ones going to be sharing with us."

After school Kitty heard the door bell ringing and upon opening the door found Susan,

Vladic and Betty-Sue Davis standing there with a peach cobbler pie in hand.

"Why hello there I'm Kitty Foreman, don't stand there, come in and introduce yourselves" showing them through to the living room.

Various four year old heads popped up and from around doorways to see what was going on.

After many introductions Susan said that they wanted to thank Robby for rescuing Betty-Sue (explaining in the process the Betty-Sue was named after both her grandmothers).

"Luke can you tell Robby to get up here, there is some people here to see him."

As Robby came into the room and when he saw Betty-Sue he smiled.

Kitty introduced him to Susan and Vladic Davis who thanked him for rescuing Betty-Sue and gave him the pie.

"Why don't you take Betty-Sue down to the basement and introduce her to the rest of the kids. You can share the pie out for desert after dinner."

As Robby left he heard Susan ask how many kids there were and Kitty's reply of " oh heavens where to begin."

In the basement Stevie was sitting on an old dining chair while Nici sat on an old tattered sofa with Betsy on a camp chair and they were all watching an old re-run of Happy Days.

Robby and Betty-Sue sat on the sofa next to Nici. "Do you want a popsicle or something. Kitty's always got some Piggly Wiggly ones in the freezer."

"Yes a red one please. Don't you guys have homework to do"?

"Not today but we usually do it after dinner and we have training before that."

"Training"?

Nici answers "We train everyday in Martial Arts and Tai Chi. Robby's mum and dad learned it when they were in Africa but they away in LA with our mum and dad at the moment so we're only doing Tai Chi and Robby leads."

"Can I watch, my dinners' not for another hour or so."

"If Grans on form you're invited to dinner with us but be warned that means about fifteen people at dinner." said Nici.

"Robby said "why not join us I can teach you the basics. The good thing about Tai Chi is that we can use the push pull method to teach you the basics. Then you can join us everyday if you want."

Again Stevie and Nici looked at each other as nobody outside the family had ever been asked to join in before.

Olivia, Oli and Danni ran into the basement expecting only their gang to be there, ready to start their exercises. Again the silent looks saying who's this sitting with Robby?

More introductions were made after which Robby grabbed Betty-Sue's hand and started for the basement door shouting "last person out has to tell Red he's a dumbass."

Danni was last and resignedly turned around and ran up the stairs to Red and shouted "Dumbass" while running for the door proving that she was not so much of a dumbass.

Kitty said "Now Red don't call her back after all it's your own fault that she know's that word at-all. What have I always said about little pitchers"? and walked to the door." Now Danni you shouldn't use such words if you don't know the meaning of the word. Oh Betty-Sue you and your parents are staying for dinner." and walking back in thinking to herself, "now who does she remind me of at the same age."

Robby showed Betty-Sue how Tai Chi worked and later sat with her at dinner chattering together about Chicago, Point Place, TV and what toys they had and wanted.

All the other children were wondering about what Robby was doing as he normally was chatting with the other children.

Red picked up on this to and was about to say something when a light-bulb went off above his head and he said to Kitty very quietly. "You know Robby and Betty-Sue are acting just like Eric and Donna at the same age."

"Of course that what's so familiar about them!"

Susan Betty-Sues mother heard this and asked. "What was so familiar"?

"Robby and Betty-Sue. They're the same as Eric and Donna, Robby's parents, were at the same age only in reverse."

Red said "Oh boy if they follow the same pattern as Eric and Donna my quiet retirement is ruined. The only good point is that Eric and Donna are Robby's parents so they're going to get the pain."

"Now Red, calm down, Eric and Donna are very happily married now and anyway they should be able to learn from your oops our oops their mistakes." and she went on to explain all this to Susan and Vladic though it would take several days to go through everything.

Through all this Betty-Sue and Robby kept chatting away about things they liked and disliked before Betsy elbowed Robby saying "Red and Kitty are talking about you two to Betty-Sue's parents and how like your mom and dad you are. They're talking about how alike you two are to Eric and Donna at seven, neighbor girls and how they fell in love. I don't understand what they're saying but Reds taking bets on the amount of trouble you two are going to cause in your teens if you're anything like Eric and Donna."

"Keep listening Betsy we'll talk later.

But Kitty finished with a "how cute they always were and how close friends they were from the day they met."

"We haven't any homework tonight, want to play basketball with us even the twins play"?

"I've never tried basketball I'm not very good at ball games."

"I can teach you to play as good as me."

"Wait till you see me play first. I go out running with mums and dad on Sunday after church. Do you run"?

"I have to, dad's a champion runner who learned to run in Kenya. "Which church do you go to we go to Pastor Dave's services."?

"I'm not sure but the Pastor's coming round tomorrow night."

"Shoot, I was planning to ask you if you wanted to play on my dad's computer tomorrow night."

"Betty-Sue its time to go home."

"Goodnight Robby." and she runs to catch up with her parents.

The rest of the kids had gathered in the study where the speakerphone lived so that they could talk to and listen to mommy and daddy saying goodnight from Los Anglos.

Robby ran in just in time to here "goodnight David from Auntie Jackie and Uncle Hyde."

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Zane"

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Erin"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Lucas"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

Kitty gathered up the littlest ones who were already in PJ's and shepherded them off to bed.

"Have you all behaved yourself in school today."

"Yes" said everybody "and we've done our training."

"Good because we've bought you all presents. Robby you've been very good taking on the responsibility, but why were you late for our phone call"

"I was saying goodnight to our new neighbors and their daughter."

There were giggles from Stevie and Nici and a soft chant of "Robby's got a girlfriend, Robby's got a girlfriend, Robby's got a girlfriend."

"Quiet everybody its time to go to bed we love you."

'Goodnight Stevie"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Nici"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight John-Boy (oops wrong fanfiction)Robby"

And the kids all wander off to their bedrooms

Kitty picks up the phone and whispers "you've got to see Robby and the neighbor girl Betty-Sue together they' just like you two to were at the same age."

There were four oh my gods from the other end of the phone.

The next morning both Betty-Sue and Robby were at the school bus stop early.


End file.
